


Broken Skies, Broken Ties

by Azureal1996



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Background Relationships, Death, Grimmons, M/M, Multi, POV Agent Washington, POV Grif, POV Simmons, all the feels, mainewash - Freeform, not canon story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azureal1996/pseuds/Azureal1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif had never felt pain like this before. Generally he tried to avoid anything that required effort and being emotionally invested in anything generally fell in the category of effort. He tried to hold himself together, but Grif couldn't help but let the tears fall in sync with the rain is it hit Simmon's broken armor. </p>
<p>Simmons didn't understand why Grif was sobbing uncontrollably over him until he further scanned his surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Skies, Broken Ties

The sky was crying.

A slow, dreary drizzle had begun to fall and Simmons head was hazy as he tried to remember what had happened. Slowly he tried to lift his head but to his dismay his body didn’t seem to want to respond at all.

_Shit!_

Simmons didn’t like this lack of feeling or control and with the minute amount of power he could muster Simmons managed to slightly raise his head and analyze his surroundings. Far in front of him he could see red base and what he saw caused his already racing heart to pick up speed. The base was in ruin and set ablaze.

_How could this have happened? I was just talking to Doc about how insensitive Grif can be and how dorky it is that I could still never see myself leaving his side. What is this feeling on my chest?_

Darting his eyes to the left, Simmons choked on what little air he had; Grif was hysterically sobbing on his chest.

_Why is Grif crying? He sure as hell didn’t love red base enough to cry about it or else he wouldn’t have left a mess everywhere he went._

Simmons wanted to raise his hand to caress Grif’s quivering cheeks, but his arms refused to move. That’s when Simmons shifted his eyes downward to see why Grif would be sobbing over him. Just as rapidly as his heart had sped up, Simmon’s heart sank like a rock in the deep sea: he had been shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I'm going to be writing a really angsty and feels filled story. I plan on going back in time from this scene and building up to this moment. The POV will switch amongst Grif, Simmons and Agent Washington. 
> 
> I hope that I can write a story that you guys will laugh at and cry with as Grif and Simmons get to know each other, fall in love and face trials together.


End file.
